emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1792 (19th August 1993)
Plot Kathy tries to put Chris off going to barbecue, fearing another argument between him and Frank. Joe tells Rachel he's broken up with Lynn. Rachel is uninterested, knowing that Joe is just trying to use it as a reason for her to stop seeing Michael. She snaps at Sangeeta when she turns up without warning. Vic, Viv, Scott and Kelly arrive early for the barbecue. Frank is eager to support Zoe but she insists she needs to do things in her own time. She tells him she's considering calling a gay switchboard for advice. Rachel walks in on Archie combing his hair for the party. She tells him one of her gay friends will be in The Woolpack later ahead of the party so she can introduce him. Sangeeta tells Michael she doesn't want to take her resits and has decided to pack it all in. Jack isn't pleased to find that Sarah plans to approach Frank as an investor in the farm shop. Chris confidently gloats to Frank at the barbecue that he'll win the vote. Frank dampens his glee by informing him that Zoe plans to stands by him, meaning Chris will be left with nothing. Rachel introduces Archie to her gay friend, Richard, in The Woolpack before leaving them to go to the barbecue. Archie realises what's happened when Richard offers to skip the barbecue and escort him to a gay club instead and explains to him about Zoe. Debbie's amused when Frank informs Mark the DJ's car has broken down while trying to find his way to the party. Vic and Viv overhear Sarah talking about her and Jack's plans for the farm shop. Vic winds them up by announcing they'll have competition as they're opening the post office as a grocery shop and will be selling farm produce as well. Sarah's horrified. Zoe isn't pleased when she meets Archie in The Woolpack to discover he's asked Richard over to speak with her, but decides to speak to him anyway. Chris and Kathy angrily row over Frank's words. Kathy warns him not to expect any sympathy from her. Lynn overhears and cuts Chris down to size with a few home truths. Sangeeta sits alone in the cabin before gathering her things. Lynn winds up Michael and when he begins to retaliate she slaps him. Vic hijacks Scott's stereo at the party. Sangeeta tells Rachel she's decided to skip the party and go back to Leeds. Rachel apologises for her behaviour and asks her to stay but Sangeeta is adamant she's decided to pack it all in and return to Brighton. Rachel watches as she walks away. Zoe is impressed at how together Richard is with his sexuality considering he is only nineteen. He offers to introduce her to a few of his lesbian friends. Michael leaves the party after his run in with Lynn. Vic's music gets everyone dancing. Viv apologises to Jack and Sarah on Vic's behalf for winding them up over the grocery shop, informing them it's not true. Vic and Scott fight over the stereo. In the process, Scott falls and knocks over the food for the barbecue. Cast Regular cast *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood Guest cast *Debbie Buttershaw - Rebekah Joy Gilgan *Richard - Paul Warriner Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Holiday Village *Home Farm - Sitting room *3 Demdyke Row - Front room *Emmerdale Farm - Exterior Notes *Final appearance of Razia McGann as Sangeeta Parmar. Memorable dialogue Lynn Whiteley: (to Chris Tate) "You've had this coming for a long time. No one likes losing but the difference between you and your father is that he bounces back, while you just sulk like a little boy. Cos that's what you are, isn't it Chris? A spoilt little brat who's had his toys taken away from him." Chris Tate: "I don't have to take that from you." Lynn Whiteley: "The mistake Frank made was giving it all to you on a plate instead of having to fight for it, like he did. You might have been man enough to take him on if he'd done that." Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes